spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chef Pepper Jack
Chef Pepper Jack is a recurring antaognist in the Skylanders and Skylanders Academy series. In the Skylanders series he is a part of the Fire Element. History Skylanders Biography Chef Pepper Jack was once the most renowned celebrity chef in all of Skylands - until he discovered ancient recipes for evil delicacies. That’s when he turned his thriving restaurant business into a formidable criminal empire. The scam was simple. He would fly his zeppelin fortress over a village and order the townsfolk to surrender all of their money. If they didn’t, he would promptly serve up a main course of spicy pepper bombs that would blow everything to smithereens! The Golden Queen valued both his explosive and non- explosive culinary skills and recruited him into the Doom Raiders at once. Now, when he’s not serving time in Cloudcracker Prison, he’s serving up atomic omelets of doom! Actions Chef Pepper Jack, was a famus chef throughout all of Skylands until he took up a life of crime and later joined the Doom Raiders but was defeated and imprisoned in the Cloudcracker Prison by the Trap Masters until Kaos destroyed the prison. In Skylanders: Trap Team, now freed Chef Pepper Jack went back to work for the Doom Raiders, he was later seen trying to make an omlet in from a Phoenix-Chicken egg. As he made the Skylanders fight against a bunch of Trolls and later the Cuckoo Clocker but left after Kaos screwed up his plan. Pepper Jack than went to kidnapp other chefs and flew away in his zepplin with it being protected by the Trolls and other enemies until the Skylanders found him, where they had a fight with Pepper Jack being defeated once again. Pepper Jack also has a Villain Quest to help another chef to find cheese, but to avoid a Stone Head. Chef Pepper Jack appeared in Skylanders: Lost Islands. He is also one of the main antagonists in Skylanders: Battlecast, through a card-based stratagy game. Chef Pepper Jack returned in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, as one of the main antagonists once again, even helping the Skylanders after his defeat. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and Skylanders: Imaginators, is an unlockable racer in his Toaster Bomber. as well a part of a minigame. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 7 Anger Mismanagement **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling **Episode 11 Crash Landing *Season 2 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 2 I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 4 Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 7 Road Rage **Episode 9 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 10 Off to the Races Navigation Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Forest Spirits Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers